To Raise The Roof And Have Some Fun
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Michel is bored yet again and decides to go out for a bit with his pet cat, Bartholomew. They go near the Eiffel Tower and sit on a bench, gazing at it. But then, suddenly, Michel sees someone he had been hoping to see for a while!


**Note: **This is a sequel to "Well, My Friends, The Time Has Come". If you haven't read that, I suggest you go read it now and then come back to this.**  
**

The only thing I own in this story is the story itself and the cat, Bartholomew.

* * *

**To Raise the Roof and Have Some Fun**

Michel, bored once again, was sitting in his apartment, at his desk, jotting some random things down in a notebook. His pet cat, Bartholomew, was at his feet, curled up with her tail wrapped around his ankles.

Michel had hoped to bump into Josette again for some reason. Unfortunately, he hadn't been so lucky. It has been almost two weeks and he hasn't seen her since that night.

"How unfortunate…" Michel mumbled, finding himself writing the young woman's name down in his green notebook in cursive. He actually thought the name looked prettier written in cursive.

A grin curved the man's lips and he looked down at Bartholomew. "Hey, do you want to go outside, Bartholomew?" He questioned his white kitty. "It's such a nice day out."

"Mrrrow…." The white furred cat stretched, unwrapping her tail from Michel's ankles.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Michel slammed his notebook shut and got to his feet, almost stepping on his cat's tail. That would've been very nasty if he had done so. His feline companion would've scratched him up good.

"Mew." Bartholomew answered, getting to her feet.

"Let's go." Michel slipped on his shoes and immediately left his apartment, Bartholomew following close behind.

Once they were out, they started making their way towards Champ de Mars. When they reached their destination, Michel sat down on a bench, facing the beautiful yet elegant Eiffel Tower. Bartholomew jumped onto the bench beside him, curling up and going for another nap.

Everything is peaceful and quiet now. The weather is warm, there is a small, but gentle breeze, there isn't a cloud in sight, there aren't that many city sounds today, and most of the people of Paris are elsewhere. It is almost as if they are elsewhere just for Michel and Bartholomew.

All of this calmness and quietness was making Michel sleepy. His eyes slowly began to shut.

However, right when he was about to drift off into dreamland, he saw someone that he'd been hoping to see!

It was Josette!

She was walking on through Champs de Mars, heading towards the enormous Eiffel Tower, a pleasant smile on her features. Today she is dressed in a violet long sleeved shirt, a lavender skirt that reached her thighs, black leggings, and white sneakers.

The clothes didn't quite match, but Michael still thought she looked pretty decent.

Michel immediately hopped to his feet, slamming a hand down onto his feline friend, causing her to jump in alarm, letting out a loud and crazy yowl.

"Bartholomew! There she is! Let's go greet her!" Michel exclaimed, jogging away from the bench to catch up with Marie's friend.

"Mrrr…" Bartholomew growled before following her master.

Michel had this stupid smile on his face as he got closer and closer to the brown haired woman.

"Let's greet her in style, Bartholomew!" He tells her happily.

The cat didn't say anything and continued to follow, obviously bored and uninterested.

"Josette!" Michel hollered crazily, finally catching up with said lady. "Oh Josette!"

Josette suddenly came to a stop, turning around to face the man, a shocked expression jumping onto her face.

"Marcus?!" She squeaked.

Michel fell to the ground after hearing this, but quickly got up back up, grinning at her and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah…um…it's Michel, actually…"

"What are you doing here?" Josette questioned him, putting her hands on her hips, giving him a suspicious look.

"Uh…I was just out and about and I happened to come across you!" Michel answered.

Josette looked down and finally noticed the white cat. "Aw! How cute!" She gushed, picking up the little kitty and cuddling with it. "So cute! Oh! What's her name?"

"How did you know it was a girl…?" Michel wanted to know.

"What is her name, Matthew?" Josette demanded to know, ignoring his previous question.

Michel narrowed his eyes at her, getting a bit annoyed. "Her name is Bartholomew and my name is _Michel_…!"

Josette rolled her eyes. "Alright, _Mitchell_," She talked before bringing her gaze back to the kitty cat in her arms. "Oh! You are so deliciously cute, Bartholomew! Oh! How about I just call you 'Mew' for short, hm? It makes it sound even cuter!"

"Glad you like her…" Michel muttered quietly, sounding sullen. "…and not _me_."

Josette turned her gaze back to him. "Did you say something, Micah?" Josette asked.

Michel slowly shook his head, frowning. "Nope. Nothing wrong here, cat lady." He tells her.

Josette huffed before giving Bartholomew a kiss on the top of her head, setting her down onto the ground afterwards. "Such a sweet kitty! But anyway, I have to get going! I'm going to the Eiffel Tower!"

"Uh…why?" Michel asked, picking up his feline pet.

"It is none of your business, but I will tell you anyway, Mark!" Josette answered, one hand on her hip. "I'm going to climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower, well, in other words, I'll be taking the stairs!"

"That'll take too long!" Michel grimaced. "Why don't you just take the elevator?"

"I need the exercise! I've been eating lots of cheesecake lately!" Josette responded and then started continuing on her way to the Eiffel Tower, a determined look in her eyes.

Michel looked down at Bartholomew in his arms. "Should we go, Bartholomew?" He questioned his cat. "I mean, I _am_ seriously bored right now…"

"Meow..." Bartholomew deadpanned.

Michel suddenly got a determined look on his face and he looked towards the giant Eiffel Tower. "You're right, my feline companion!" He suddenly announced. "I can't give up all because it'll be impossibly and rigorously tough to climb all the way to the top of the massive tower that is…the Eiffel Tower!"

Bartholomew sweatdropped.

Actually, all Bartholomew was trying to tell him was that he should stop acting like an idiot and go back home. She _wasn't_ telling him to follow Josette all the way up the tower.

"Let's go, Bartholomew!" Michel started jogging to catch up with Josette. "It's time to raise the roof and have some fun!"

"…..meow?"


End file.
